


Made For Me

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Sheasaro, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Cesaro and Sheamus haven't always got along. They still fight about many things and all Cesaro wants is for Sheamus to see how much he cares about him, but Sheamus is too busy trying to be the touch celtic warrior he is.Cesaro feels very broken as he watches the man he loves fight and win matches, but he is finding himself on a losing streak. He keeps quiet around Sheamus because he doesn't want to start anymore fights and just wants to be able to tell Sheamus how he feels about him.Sheamus on the other hand seems to be too focused on winning titles to notice all the advances that Cesaro is making towards him, but he too has feelings. He does love Cesaro, but he isn't going to admit his feelings because he still thinks Cesaro doesn't deserve to be in the same ring as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



"I can't believe that ya just got coffee all over my lap" Sheamus yelled at Cesaro. He said "I'm so....sorry Sheamus....Here let me clean it up." Cesaro hurried and got a towel, starting to wipe off Sheamus' lap, but Sheamus is starting to get a bit nervous at how close Cesaro is and asked "what the bloody hell are ya doin'?" Cesaro looked up at Sheamus, slowly realizing how close their faces were and he just looked at Sheamus. 

A cough came from behind them and they both looked at who the person was. Stephanie said "get a room." She walked off and Cesaro soon moved away from Sheamus as he said "I-I'm sorry for spilling the coffee on you Sheamus....I didn't mean to." He felt bad about the whole situation and soon Sheamus sighed. Sheamus stood up and said "don' worry so much fella. Just go get some rest in the locker room. I'll be there in a little bit." With that, Sheamus walked away from Cesaro, leaving the poor guy to just feel even worse. Cesaro had sensed the change in Sheamus' tone, but he soon shook his head as he headed off to the locker room. 

\-----

Ta-da. A teaser for my friends that wanted a Cesaro x Sheamus story. 

~Des


End file.
